


What Have We Done?

by SansWife1995



Category: China Illinois
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Regret, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: Frank is sick of his older brother's shit but when one big thing happens Steve decides to dominate his younger brother.
Kudos: 2





	What Have We Done?

Frank is a single bachelor who gets picked on by his students and older brother. Finally Steve decides to fuck with his younger brother but he goes to far

Frank was on campus going to work always being picked on by his brother or by his students. He was sick of it just once he wanted someone to notice him and love him for him. He was definitely tired of Steve busting his balls and making him feel less of a man.

He made it to his classroom as soon as he opened the door a bucket of water poured on his head. He saw Steve laughing at him and his students. Anger boiled inside him he turned to Steve his older brother.

" God Damnit Steve! What the hell!?" Frank yelled at his older brother and Steve smirked

" Oh come on lil dog it was just good old fun." Steve said with that look at all the girls liked and Frank lost it

Frank went up to Steve only anger filled him and slapped Steve across his face there was nothing but silence as Steve held his cheek looking at his younger brother. Frank had never hit him and now he was gonna pay. Steve grabbed Frank and took him to his office despite his protest.

Steve lowed the blinds to his office and locked the door. Frank tried to unlock the door but Steve grabbed him by the ear and sits down on the couch in his office then bends Frank over his knee.

" Ow! Steve let go God damnit! Asshole!" Frank cursed at Steve and kicked him

Steve wasn't having any of it he brought his hand down on Frank's ass and Frank stopped kicking immediately shocked that his brother just slapped his ass.

" S...steve? W.. what are you doing?" Frank questioned and Steve gave him a look

" Lil Dog you slapped me, your getting a spanking first from my hand then my belt. After that you will face the corner and then apologize to me." Steve said authoritatively and Frank looked at him with wide eyes

Was Steve actually serious was he going to spank him for slapping him. Steve deserved that slap no way was Frank going to let his brother spank him for something that he deserved. Frank tired to get up but Steve pinned him down.

" Nice try lil dog. Now be a good boy and take your spanking." Steve said as he brought down his hand hard on Frank's ass

Frank wiggled trying to get free but the smacks on his ass got worse Frank fell limp tears go down his face that's all he could do was cry as Steve spanked him with his hand. Just then Steve stopped Frank sighed thinking the spanking was over but then he felt his pants being pulled down along with his underwear his eyes widen and he looked at Steve who was taking off his belt.

" S... Steve n..no please." Frank begged Steve but Steve looked at him as he doubled up his belt and Frank gulped

" You should of thought about that before you slapped me lil dog." Steve said as he slapped Frank's ass with his belt and Frank cried out but covered his mouth

Tears went down Frank's face as his brother Steve spanked him with his belt. It really hurt and Frank kept his hand over his mouth. Steve kept the pace he was going at making sure his younger brother felt each smack and he saw Frank trying to cover his cries. Steve wasn't having none of that and pinned both Frank's arms to his back with his free hand.

" S...Steve! Stop! O...Ow!" Frank cried out but his older brother kept spanking him and tears went down Frank's face

" I'm not done yet Frank. You got five more with the belt then it's corner time and you better not rub your ass or I'll spank it again." Steve said continuing to spank Frank and then he decided to end the spanking

Steve gave the final five to Frank's thighs making Frank cry out and sob. Steve grabbed Frank's left arm taking him to the corner of the room and placing Frank in the corner.

" Nose, corner now!" Steve command as Frank sniffed and did what his older brother said

Steve didn't feel bad for his younger brother in fact he felt dominant compaired to his brother. He was glad he had the blinds closed and Steve sat on the couch. No one but him would see his brother like this he kill them if they dared see his brother like this. After some time Steve looked at his clock and then his brother.

" Ok Frank, pull up your underwear and pants then come to me" Steve said in a authorized voice and Frank turned towards Steve

Frank pulled up his underwear, then his pants sniffing then he went to his brother and looked at him. Steve had his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Steve wasn't going to let Frank get out of this no way in hell was he going to let him get out of this.

" Well young man?" Steve said as Frank looked at him shocked and anger boiled in Frank

" Fuck you man! I'm not apologing for shit!" Frank begun to cuss at Steve, Steve stood up real fast, spun Frank around bent him over when one arm and gave him five swats to his already spanked bottom

Frank cried out when his brother spanked him again and kept him in that position looking at him sternly mostly angrily.

" I...im sorry for hitting you Steve." Frank finally said as Steve nodded and let go of Frank looking at him while crossing his arms

" Tomorrow I want you in my office and we will go over some new rules. From now on lil dog, your mine." Steve said as he unlocked the door and Frank left to go teach his classes

Oh yes, Frank was his little brother but also he knew Frank was still a virgin and he was going to fix that. He was going to dominant his brother.


End file.
